


I Can Heal You, My Marshal

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [117]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Is Panicked, Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Attempts at healing, Blood and Injury, Daemon Slayer Iris Amicitia, Daemons, Fear, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, M/M, Multi, Protective Cor Leonis, Refusal, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Good Brother, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Stupidity, Tears, bitten, cuddles and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: “Now, My Marshal, do me a favour? On your mission, please, please, please, try your best not to run into any trouble? We already had our little scare with Reggie recently and I fear my ancient heart simply could not take it if anything were to happen to you.”-----------------------------------------------Cor screamed in pure agony as a Salpinx latched onto his leg with its teeth. His blue eyes connect with the glowing yellow ones of the daemons as its teeth sunk in deeper; his blood oozing out of its mouth.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Iris Amicitia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I promise my next update will be fluffy!!!! I promise!!! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this story that I also promise will get better in the next chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

_ “Now, My Marshal, do me a favour? On your mission, please, please, please, try your best not to run into any trouble? We already had our little scare with Reggie recently and I fear my ancient heart simply could not take it if anything were to happen to you.”  _

Cor screamed in pure agony as a Salpinx latched onto his leg with its teeth. His blue eyes connected with the glowing yellow ones of the daemons as its teeth sunk in deeper; his blood oozing out of its mouth. 

Without a second thought, Cor reached behind him to retrieve his katana that he had dropped when the thing got the drop on him and sliced it’s head off. 

The scourge went everywhere. It coated his blade, it splattered in his face, it seeped into the ground as the rest of the daemon’s body bubbled away and… some went into his mouth… SHIT! 

Between sharp painful heavy breaths, Cor did his best to spit what he could of the substance out but… it was too late for that. He had been bitten. He got the black substance on his skin and he had ingested some as well… 

Hands shaking from the attack, Cor winced, placing pressure on his freshly made wound; blood coated his hands, seeping through his fingers the smell of iron filling the dark night. 

He had battled reapers, he had taken on Red Giants singlehandedly, he was married to the fucking Adagium and had a hellhound as the family pet! Fucking hell, he had given birth to a fucking daemon out of his anus! After all that it was a fucking minor - as Ardyn put it - insignificant pester that had finally got him! 

“COR!!!” 

Cor looked up and saw Iris running towards him, cutting through what remained of the daemons that had ambushed them. She got to him with ease - he expected no different from the Daemon Slayer - and immediately threw her backpack over her shoulder, retrieving an elixir from the bag. As she went to place it on his wound, his heart leapt into his throat. 

“Iris be careful!” Cor warned gritted his teeth, shifting away from her. “It bit me.” 

“I can see that.” The 22-year-old responded. “It’s just a Salpinx, they can’t-”

“The scourge went in my mouth!” 

Cor didn’t mean to shout but he could not under any circumstances allow her to risk the run of getting infected too. Because of what had happened… who knew how much of his blood was now contaminated. 

Blue met amber and for the first time in a while, Cor saw genuine fear in Iris Amicitia’s eyes. Since being branded ‘Iris the Daemon Slayer’ he hadn’t seen a spec of it. No terror, or horror, none of it. In this moment, that was all he could see because they both knew what that meant. 

Hiding whatever emotion she felt, Iris looked him square in the eye, in a stern voice, she commanded him. “Cor the Immortal, as Lady Amicitia I am ordering you to get your arse back home alive!” 

Cor let out a small laugh as a smirk of pride fell on his face. “Well, now I have to make it, don’t I- OW!”

Cor sucked in air, as Iris, without any warning, poured the elixir onto his wound forcing the bleeding to stop. 

“Pull yourself together, Marshal! And stand up! That’s an order!”

Cor had little choice as Iris stood behind him, hooked both her arms under his and hoisted him up, only struggling slightly. Cor grunted, able to steady himself with his left leg, but his right it still ached and his ripped trouser leg was sticking to his skin because of the still-warm blood glueing them together. He did try and stand on it, but no good. He nearly fell down again but Iris managed to steady him, placing his arm around her shoulder so he had some support. 

“Forward march, Marshal! We are going home.” 

“I thought I was in charge.” Cor laughed, breathing through what pain still lingered as he hobbled through the darkness with only Iris to keep him upright. 

“Think again, uncle Cor. Time you let someone else lead for a change.” 

The elixir was enough to partially heal his wound but not enough to make the pain go away only enough to make it bearable and he dare not ask for anymore healing potions. He’d much prefer to save it in case his condition or Iris needed anything. After all, if she wasn’t strong and healthy there was no way they were getting back home and he hoped she was strong enough to help him for a mile because that was how far away their truck was. During that time anything could happen; they could be ambushed again, the ground could open up and swallow them whole, either one of them could get tired and not have the strength to carry on. Although by the serious look on his honorary niece’s face, he doubted very much she would let him give up. She would probably drag him all the way if he decided he could no longer walk. She was definitely Clarus's daughter through and through, and Cor could not be prouder of her. 

He made sure to keep his bloodied leg from brushing up against hers as they continued to walk - and limp - they didn’t need both of them carrying a deadly infection and Cor was already beginning to feel the effects. His joints were beginning to stiffen. He was 52, so it could easily be mistaken for old age, but it wasn’t. The scourge tended to have this effect on an individual moments after they were infected, or so Ardyn had told him in the past. The person affected, would learn to adapt to it but it only got worse from there. What followed afterwards would be thoughts that were no longer his own, pain surging throughout his body, uncontrollable spasms, evil and cruel urges against the people he loved and finally his veins would start to turn black as the black goo pulsed through the body. Cor wouldn’t let himself get that far. However, unlike his uncle who would had suffered from it, there was no feasible way that he could have gotten a cure; Cor on the other hand, just had to make it back to Insomnia and see Luna immediately. 

It was his only chance. 

It took an hour to get to the truck by that time Cor was utterly exhausted all he wanted to do was lay in the backseats and shut his eyes-

“In the front Cor.” Iris said, opening the passenger side for him. “Can’t have you dying on me on the way back, dad would disown me if I allowed that to happen.” 

Cor rolled his eyes thinking:  _ that was probably true _ and did what was asked of him. He struggled to get into the truck. Iris had to physically push him as he pulled on the frame. When he finally sat down, he regretted complaining about how uncomfortable these seats were on the drive here! It was good to rest his throbbing leg. 

Iris hopped into the driver's seat, started the engine up and speeded her way through the darkness, headlights on full beam. 

Cor narrowed his eyes. “Yeah and he’ll disown me for letting you speed. Slow down.” 

“Cor, you could have the scourge. I haven’t got time to slow down. We need to get you to Luna as quickly as possible.” Iris responded, pushing the car as fast as it would go as they finally hit a proper road. “How are you feeling anyway?” 

“Cold.” Cor admitted. It was probably from the shock of what had taken place. 

Iris frowned, trying the heating. “I knew Cid lied when he said he had fixed it! If you can reach behind you, there should be a blanket.”

“Iris I am fine.” 

“No, you're not. You look as pale as a ghost.” 

Did he? Cor pulled down the sun visor and looked in the little mirror. Oh shit he did! The only colour on his face was that of his eyes and even they looked dimmed as he was fighting to keep them open. He must have lost more blood than he thought and that walk probably didn’t help either. It was okay though. He had been through worse. So much worse. This was nothing-

Cor jumped when Iris shoved something into his arm. Was that a radio?

“Here. I am always on dad’s frequency. Tell him where on our way home.” 

“We can’t use our phones?” Cor asked, breathing becoming a little difficult as his cold fingers turned the thing on. 

Iris took her eyes off the road and scowled at him with concern. “Cor… we lost them remember? Yesterday? When the reapers attacked us?” 

“Oh yeah… we did…” Cor said slowly, his brain going fuzzy. Maybe he was a lot worse then he thought. That was enough for him to be relieved when he heard the crackling of the radio. He just hoped that Clarus was free. Forgetting protocol, Cor pressed the button and spoke. “Clarus. Clarus are you there? Clarus can you hear me?” 

Cor lifted his finger off the button and both he and Iris held their breath as it went static for a moment. 

_ “Yes, Cor I can hear you loud and clear.”  _

A breath of air escaped his lungs, he had never been so happy to hear him speak before. “We are on our way back.” 

_ “What? Why what’s happened?! Are you and Iris okay?!”  _ Clarus spoke, panic seeping into his words. 

Guilt plagued his thoughts. Why the fuck did he have to go and get himself bitten from that fucking daemon!!! Because of that guilt, Cor couldn’t bring himself to press the button again. He didn’t want to worry his brother. - But deep down it was the daemons, wanting their host to allow them to multiply. 

_ “Cor?! Answer me! What has happened?!”  _ Clarus demanded, voice harsher than before. 

Still, Cor couldn’t bring himself to-

Iris quickly snatched the device out of his hand and pressed the button for him. “We got ambushed by some daemons, dad. And Cor was bitten and we think he has been infected.” 

* * *

They were only within a few miles of Insomnia. That was the entire point of the mission. Go out there, deal with the infestation and see how they got through the wall. Now, coming back empty-handed, Cor felt like a failure as they pulled up to the Citadel steps. He should have been more careful. 

He opened his door and to his surprise, it was not his husband standing before him crying his eyes out, it was Clarus, although he wasn’t crying but he did look worried. Very worried. Cor wasn’t allowed to even protest to his elder brother’s help, as Clarus gently dragged him out the truck and allowed him to lean on him as they walked up the steps together. 

Cor’s throat went dry. Something had been bugging him since they made contact with Clarus and he could no longer hold it in as he made the painful walk up the stone steps. 

“Does Ardyn know?” 

Clarus shook his head. “Not yet. He’s asleep.” 

Cor nodded. In a way, he was glad that they hadn’t woken him up for this. His husband would be worrying over nothing because all he had to do was find Luna, and it would be like this mess never happened. Save for the massive teeth marks in his leg.

Cor’s other arm was lifted up and rested on his niece's shoulder, as she spoke her voice was littered with sarcasm. “Smart idea, dad. Let’s not tell the Adagium some pretty vital information on one of his reasons for living.”

Cor glanced at her. “What’s the alternative? Him getting panicked for no reason when Luna can heal me?” 

“I am just saying if it were me I would want to know.” 

“He will know once I have seen the Oracle. Where is she, Clare?” 

Clarus let out a deep sigh as they reached the entrance. “That’s the thing Cor, Luna’s not in Insomnia.” 

Cor held in a frightened gasp. 

_ Well, this day just kept getting better and better didn’t it? _

* * *

Once Cor was settled somewhere comfortable, yet isolated, Clarus informed him that the council had sent Luna, along with Ravus, to Lestallum to heal anyone that may be infected by the blight and that she wouldn’t be returning for at least two weeks. 

Okay… that was alright… all he had to do was stay in isolation for two weeks and it wasn’t like the scourge was going to get any worse. Only a few droplets had actually fallen on his skin and went in his mouth. It could take years before he would start to truly feel the effects and go insane. If he was honest, living knowing full well he was infected was not his main concern right now. What was worrying him the most was Ardyn. How the hell was his husband going to react to this news? How the hell was his son going to react? Even worse, how was Regis going to react? Fuck! Regis was probably going to be sitting outside his door - because he was chair-bound now - for days sobbing his heart out crying first because of what had happened and sobbing harder because it was too risky to hug him. Regis had such a fragile heart. But Cor felt completely fine. Tired, but that was to be expected. 

He didn’t have to wait long to find out how Ardyn was going to react either. Within half an hour, his husband came bursting through the door with a look of complete horror on his face. 

_ Oh, Iris.... you weren’t meant to wake him up... _

“I’m fine.” Cor said quickly, as Ardyn fell to his knees in front of him, taking hold of his head to place his lips to Cor’s forehead.

“I know.” Ardyn croaked out, shutting his eyes in pain, lips barely leaving his forehead. “You stupid man. You stupid, reckless man.” 

“It wasn’t like I wanted to get attacked.” 

“Cor this isn’t funny.” Ardyn snapped, holding back tears. “You could die…”

“I am not going to.” Cor promised, raising his head up to look into those beautiful eyes, that looked like they were made of pure gold. “I’m Cor the Immortal, remember? Nothing keeps me down.”

“But this will…” Ardyn said breathlessly, no longer able to control the tears as they fell from his face, as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey, I am not going anywhere. Luna will be back in a few weeks and everything will be okay. Okay?” 

Ardyn shook his head. “I am not going to sleep until you are healed, my darling.” 

Cor rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell his husband to stop being dramatic, however, hearing those words come out of Ardyn’s mouth, it confirmed he was in fact infected with the starscourge. Just his luck. 

Cor simply held Ardyn for a little while, not much was spoken between them, just the odd ‘I love you’ and the other returning the sentiment. The Marshal tried his best to soothe and detangle the knots from Ardyn’s hair, but it didn’t seem to be working. Ardyn was 100% stressing over absolutely nothing. But the mighty Adagium could simply not be told that. No, Ardyn was going to be stuck worrying and consequently worrying everyone else until Lunafreya returned-

“What daemon did you say got you?” Ardyn asked, voice darkened. 

Cor lightly tapped him on the head. “You are not committing mass genocide against one variation of daemon because it gave me the blight.” 

“I wasn’t going to do that.” Ardyn huffed, defending himself, brushing his face further into Cor’s chest. “I just want to know, that’s all.” 

Knowing Ardyn wouldn’t stop asking him or get bored and ask Iris instead, Cor decided to disclose that information. “A Salpinx.” 

Cor jumped when Ardyn jolted upright and stared deep into his eyes once more. 

“I am sorry? A SALPINX?!!!!” Ardyn shrilled, anger and concern covering his face. 

“Yeah, Ass Hat, it's okay. It can’t-” Cor stopped himself mid-sentence as Ardyn fell to the floor and rose up his trouser leg without warning. Feeling the coldness of Ardyn’s fingertips, Cor tried to pull his aching leg away as he violently hissed at his husband. “What the fuck are you doing?!” 

When Ardyn spoke, he sounded more than heartbroken. 

“No, no, no, no!” 

“What? Ardyn what’s wrong?!” Cor asked, leaning forward to look at his leg that Ardyn could not draw his eyes away from. 

His stomach dropped. 

The area where the thing had bitten him was completely black. 

_ Fuck!  _

Cor gulped, he knew what this meant and he could only guess how quickly the infection had and would spread within the next two weeks. He gingerly looked up to Ardyn who’s eyes were molten red as hot tears poured out of them. Cor was going to go and comfort him and suggest that maybe he go and retrieve Luna so he could be healed, but Ardyn didn’t allow him to utter a single word. Instead, Ardyn harshly grabbed on to his head again, collided their foreheads together and muttered something ancient under his breath.

“Ardyn, it’s okay! Everything will be okay!” Cor said, pulling at Ardyn’s arms so he could look him in the eye. 

“Cor be quiet, let me concentrate!” Ardyn sniffed, going back to muttering old words. 

“What are you doing?!” Cor demanded to know, pulling away from him. 

“I am trying to heal you!” Ardyn raised his voice, fear lingering on every syllable. 

Cor shook his head, pulling as far away as the chair and Ardyn would allow him too. “What!!! No! Ardyn you can’t heal anymore! You’ll turn me into a daemon not cure me from it!” 

Ardyn cried. “I have to try! Please, My Marshal let me try and save you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because technically for me yesterday, but everyone who is behind GMT time it is still the fourth anniversary of this beautiful game, you are all getting something a little more fluffy and heart warming. 
> 
> So please enjoy XD

Ardyn cried. “I have to try! Please, My Marshal, let me try and save you.”

“NO!” Cor shouted, pushing Ardyn away from him. “You’ll fucking kill me!” 

Ardyn frantically shook his head, trying his hardest to control his erratic breathing as thoughts of dread and worry were ricocheting around his aching head. “No! I’d never do that to you. I’d never do anything to hurt you! All I ask is that you let me help you! I know I  _ can _ help you!” 

“Ardyn I said no!” Cor bit back. 

“But why....” Ardyn asked, heart throbbing with pain, he simply could not understand why Cor was denying himself this! “I know I can do this! You just have to trust me.” 

“I do trust you. You know I trust you.” 

“Then let me do this!” 

“No. And I am not repeating it again; you aren’t doing it!” Cor sighed, digging his spare phone out of his pocket, quickly going through his contacts. 

“My Marshal, what are you doing?” Ardyn asked, tears still filling up in his eyes, desperately wanting to make his husband better again. He had to make his husband better again!

“Calling your brother, maybe he can talk some fucking sense into you.” 

“No!” 

Ardyn yelled, snatching the phone out of Cor’s hand, before throwing it to the ground with such force it shattered into pieces. Trying his hardest to calm himself down through deep and heavy breaths, he looked up from the shattered mess and looked at Cor, who was wearing a face full of thunder. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!” Cor screamed. 

“Cor you need to listen to me.” Ardyn begged, taking hold of both his husband’s hands in his own. 

“You just fucking broke my last working phone! Think again! I don’t want to talk to you!” Cor gritted his teeth angrily, trying to pull his hands away, but Ardyn’s grip was too tight for him to manage it. 

“Please, darling. I am scared. I will admit that-” Ardyn wept, kissing Cor’s hands. 

“So am I!” Cor interjected him. “You are trying to kill me!” 

“No! Please listen to me! Please!” Ardyn pleaded, sniffing away his pain as he watched the annoyed face of his husband’s soften. When he got a small nod as an order to carry on, Ardyn poured his heart out for the world to see. “Cor Leonis, you healed me. You, other than our son, are the only person I have ever met that wasn’t scared of me, all of me. You’re not scared of the horrible daemonic side of me. You have changed me, made me better, turned me back into someone I am proud to be again. Your husband. Prom’s father. You made me feel loved again, and feel comfortable enough to return that love. That’s all down to you… if you can do that to the Adagium, the bringer of darkness, who his own brother thought was beyond repair, I know I can heal you. I can find the power I lost because it’s all for you. Everything I do is for you and Prom. You just have to let me try. Please, please, let me try? I need to try. I need to repay you back for everything you have given me. Please, my darling?”

Ardyn lent in and met Cor in the middle as his husband went to kiss him and Cor felt tense. He had every reason to be. The infection currently raging through his husband could turn him within 10 days time and there was no chance Luna would be back by then. Cor was probably scared shitless, but Ardyn could take it all away. All Cor had to do was let him try…

Cor pulled away and sighed, placing a hand on the back of Ardyn’s neck as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. “Ass Hat… the reason I don’t want you to try is that if you, I am not saying you will, get it wrong… you won’t forgive yourself. I can’t do that to the man I love with all my being.” 

“And I can’t watch the man I love suffer from an affliction I might be able to save you from.” 

“Oh Ardyn, think of Prom. If you get it wrong, he won’t just lose me, he’ll lose you too. We can’t do that to him. We both know you can’t heal anymore, don’t do this to our son.” 

Ardyn kissed Cor’s hand and breathed out slowly. “If I do nothing, he will lose both of us anyway. I can’t live without you. I am not me without you. Please, please, I am begging you, to let me try.” 

Cor held the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. “Fine! But if you for one moment know the scourge is taking control, you stop. Understand.” 

“Yes!” Ardyn nodded, collided his lips with Cor’s again. “Yes! I promise! I promise!” 

“Okay. Do what you’ve got to do.” 

Ardyn gave one Cor final kiss before pulling away. 

He hadn’t done this in so long… he could remember the last person he healed. It was a woman. She had dark brown hair, bright green eyes. Her name was: Nocera. And when he found her, the scourge nearly had full control over her actions. It was so aggressive that Ardyn passed out afterwards. There was every chance now, because he hadn’t, and hadn’t been able to heal in over 2000 years, he would pass out after healing Cor. But he had to do this. He had to save him, no matter the cost to his own health. 

Ardyn gently placed his hands either side of Cor’s head and rested his forehead against Cor’s once more. “Now, darling, I will need complete concentration for this. Don’t move. Don’t speak. Just breathe.” 

“Okay.” Cor whispered, feeling his entire body stiffen. 

“Relax.” Ardyn said smoothly. “If you are relaxed, I’ll be relaxed too.” 

“Okay. Sorry.” 

Ardyn closed his eyes, reciting the ancient words of healing in his head, before he said them out loud. Every single word had to be right for this to work. He was going to get them right. After a moment or two of pure recitement, Ardyn shuffled on his knees and searched for the scourge coursing through his husband’s veins. It didn’t take long to find it and when he homed in on it, it started to squirm and jump about, fearing for what was to come. Holding his breath, Ardyn dug down deep; deeper then he’d allowed himself to go in enos to find the mystical light of the healer that died so very long time ago. No! He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t dead. He was still there and he could still help their Cor. 

Ardyn felt his hands heat up and he heard a small shocked gasp come from Cor. Even though his eyes were shut, Ardyn could sense a warm glow… He was doing it! Refusing to get ahead of himself, Ardyn gripped Cor’s head just that little bit tighter and repeated the words he had abandoned so long ago. 

“ _ Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness blight. _ ” 

He could feel the scourge begin to detach itself from Cor’s blood and slowly rush towards him. It wasn’t enough he needed to say the rest of the words! 

“G _ olden glow in one's hand, banish ones darkness to a foreign land _ .” 

“ _ Cast thou out into the sun, and pray ones will shall be done. _ ”

Ardyn choked. He could feel his hands begin to shake, as every single daemon in his own body was trying to hide from the light that was radiating off him. He had to push on! He had to save Cor! He had to! 

“ _ Med the broken and free thee is my life, I banish thee oh darkness blight _ .” 

“ _ Take into me instead of this man, choose me for thou darkened plan _ .” Ardyn’s breathing grew ragged, as the scourge finally began to leave Cor and flow into him. It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! He couldn’t stop! He couldn’t, he had to push on! He had to save his husband! 

“ _ Cursed daemons of the blight, run and let man feel the warmth of light _ .” 

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Ardyn woke up he groaned, placing his hand to his throbbing head as he slowly sat up. It felt as if someone had shot him in the head. But that was not allowed to be his main concern right now, what his main concern was, was Cor and Ardyn immediately noticed that he was no longer in the room with him. Ardyn’s breath shortened as he looked around the room and when his eyes laid on his brother, his stomach dropped. 

“Head hurt?” Somnus asked. One could mistake Somnus’s voice for that of anger, but the truth of it, Ardyn knew he was scared. Weird… he hadn’t seen Somnus scared in a very long while. 

“A little.” Ardyn laughed softly before getting straight to the matter at hand. “Where’s Cor?” 

“Recovering.” 

Ardyn’s heart stopped.  _ Did that mean- _

“No, you didn’t.” Somnus said, cutting his astonishment and excitement short. Ardyn decided not to bother asking for an explanation; Somnus was bound to give him one anyway. “You passed out halfway through. You got some of it out of him though. The doctor’s said it was enough to keep him alive until Lunafreya gets back.”

“Is he okay though?” 

Somnus nodded. “Very concerned about you, but yes. He is alright.” 

Ardyn could only exhale in relief. The confirmation that Cor was and was going to be okay brought a tear to his eye. He hadn’t lost him after all… 

“You are fucking stupid.” 

Ardyn rolled his eyes, rubbing his aching temple. Another thing he had expected from his brother, abuse over his healing powers. Some things never changed. “I have a headache, can we not fight now?” 

“No! We are fighting now!” Somnus yelled. “You could have killed him! If you had done that, the entire world would have been in jeopardy! What the hell were you thinking?!” 

“That the man I love was dying and I had to save him! Don’t you dare tell me off for the stupid lenghts I went to, to protect my husband! You blindly went after a traitorous glaive because you fell in love with her! So tell me Somnus how is this any different?!” Ardyn shouted back and instantly regretted it.

He saw something in his brother’s eyes snap and he knew a fight was coming. They hadn’t fought in years now, Ardyn didn’t want to ruin that streak. But… he had crossed the line and whatever Somnus wanted to throw at him, scream at him; he was more than welcome too. And to silently express his permission to Somnus, Ardyn slowly rose to his feet and lifted his hands up in a small surrender. But surprisingly, Somnus did not retaliate. He simply spoke. 

“Do. Not. Talk. About. Her.” Somnus spat venom and upset present in his voice.

“I am sorry.” Ardyn said lightly, guilt building in his chest. He had really fucking messed up now. “That was horrible of me to bring-” 

“Yes, it was.” Somnus growled. “I am trying to… to explain to you the risks involved in your act of stupidity. Could you please not upset me when I am trying to help you?” 

Ardyn nodded, sitting back down. He may not think he deserved to have a lecture from his younger brother about saving Cor but because he had clearly upset Somnus, he was going to sit, listen and - pretend - to take on board what he had to say. 

Somnus sighed. “I just want to be absolutely sure that you understood what you were doing. Anything could have happened, Ardyn. I don’t want you to ever do that again, ever again. Do you understand me?” 

“But Somnus if I nearly healed Cor that means-” 

“No it doesn’t! You can’t do it anymore. I am not having you lose your mind, Ardyn. I never want you to forget yourself again, nor does anyone else. We all love this version of you, don’t throw that away and leave the healing to Lunafreya. Yes, I understand that is difficult but you could kill everyone if you try it again. Please, please, for the sake of our family and the rest of humanity don’t do it again.” 

“Okay.” Ardyn agreed, very unsettled by his younger brother’s fearful pleading. Somnus never begged. Ever. 

“Thank you. Now, Cor is in the next room.” 

Somnus left after that and Ardyn quickly rose to his feet to find his Marshal. Thinking in the back of his mind, he needed to console his little brother later… he still seemed rather upset. 

And when Ardyn saw Cor, he immediately sat next to his husband and kissed him with all his might. As he did so he could feel that the infection that was still present in Cor’s body had indeed lessened. Good. He was alright. 

“Cor.” Ardyn mumbled, planting as many kisses as he could while he spoke. “I am sorry. I am sorry, I couldn’t do it.” 

“It’s okay.” Cor laughed, having to place his fingertips on Ardyn’s lips to stop the endless onslaught of much-needed kisses so they could actually talk to each other. “I was worried when you passed out. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Oh my darling… I didn’t mean to scare you…” Ardyn said, brushing his hand lightly through Cor’s ageing hair. 

“I know. It’s okay, I wasn’t scared. Just… I worry you are doing too much at the moment. You are holding up the wall, advising Regis, looking after me and Prom, trying your hardest to not lose your mind, controlling the daemons and my only worry is it could be getting a bit too much for you.” Cor said, taking hold of Ardyn’s hand. 

“I am alright I promise.” 

“Yes, Ardyn, but trying that was really stupid. You do know that right?” 

“Of course I do… but I can’t live in a world where you and Prom are no longer here.” 

Cor looked down slightly. “I can’t either.” 

Ardyn leant his head on Cor’s chest as his husband held him close. 

Everything would be alright now, surely?

* * *

A day turned into a week and Ardyn seriously thought about trying to heal Cor again. In that amount of time, the scourge had of course multiplied and Cor started to become grouchy. Not a tired grouchy either. It was cold and unforgiving and anything that Ardyn did to help him was either wrong or it irritated the Marshal to no end. It hurt, but Ardyn knew it was just the daemons warping his husband’s head. He didn’t mean it. None of it. He hoped he didn’t anyway… some of the words thrown his way were very cutting. Only yesterday did Cor address hm with his moniker of ‘Adagium’ and there was so much malice behind his words, Ardyn actually cried. The most horrible thing about that experience was that Cor looked at him blankly as he did so. No emotion was behind his eyes. Cor was even bitter towards Prompto. When their son tried to tell him that he was being mean and cruel and that he had to stop, Cor bit back harder. Telling Prompto he was merely being truthful and honest with everyone. That of course, caused Ardyn to become more upset and heartbroken and he felt so useless because he wasn’t allowed and couldn’t stop it from escalating. This behaviour and bluntness carried on right up until Luna got back. 

Of course, the moment Lunafreya walked through the Citadel doors, Ardyn practically dragged her to Cor. He got an evil glare from her brother, but Ardyn couldn’t give two shits about what that man thought and didn’t think of him. Cor was more important than His Royal Majesty Ravus Nox Fleuret at the moment. Naturally, she helped and Cor was healed within seconds. Ardyn felt a little bit jealous that Luna still possessed this power but he was not going to allow his envy to consume him. The important thing right now was ensuring that Cor remained rested for another week or so. He may be healed but he still needed time to recover properly and they had to talk through some of the things said while Cor was infected. 

“Thank you, Luna.” Cor smiled. 

“You are very welcome, Marshal.” Luna nodded, smiling back warmly at him. “You are now able to see who you like, but please don’t tire yourself out.” 

“That’s not a problem, I don’t think he is going to let me.” Cor said, pointing at Ardyn. 

Ardyn grinned, relief Cor had got his cockiness back. “You are going to be receiving the same treatment you got from me when I accidentally impregnated you.” 

“I am sorry? What?!” Luna gasped in disbelief, not sure if he heard him right.

“Not to worry my dear. Basically ancient history now.” 

“Ardyn I am not that old and neither is Prom! Or Luna!” Cor shouted, offended he had been called old. By his husband of all people! 

“I never said you were old!” Ardyn laughed out loud. 

Luna let out a sigh and decided to leave without further explanation. She had really missed Seren and seeing her’s and Noct’s little star was at the top of her priority list, leaving both Ardyn and Cor to continue bickering. Also, Regis was more likely going to give her an answer about what Ardyn had just said. Insomnia was honestly the craziest place she had ever lived in. That was saying a lot. 

Once alone, Cor looked at Ardyn with pain coating his eyes. “Ass Hat, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.” 

“I know.” Ardyn smiled. “It wasn’t you. It was the daemons. Oh! Would you look at that, this time around I am the one saying it!” 

Cor laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t know how you cope with that torture every day. You Ardyn Leonis, are truly an amazing person and I am so proud of you.” 

“When I have you and Prom, I can do anything.” Ardyn smiled resting his head against Cor’s. 

“No, you can do anything without us.” Cor said, kissing Ardyn’s nose. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

They kissed briefly and Cor decided it couldn’t last long. He really needed to say sorry to Prompto before he did anything else with his day.


End file.
